


The Fallen King

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyday Life, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Other, Tacoma WAshington, Vampires, real life base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For EndCastiel on Tumblr from the fysl Exchange</p><p> Lucifer is the progenitor of the vampire race. He is nomadic, constantly on the move; Harboring a hate for those of his kind who have been led so far astray they don’t even resemble him in the slightest. He has been known to hunt down and slay other vampires for that reason.He thinks of them as blood deranged filth, scum lower than the lowest of humans. Worthless. One night on his usual hunt he comes across a small coven of vampires hunting in the residential area of South side Tacoma and there are rumors of their existence among the humans. Not vampires exactly, but there is a clear air that something up, the people know it, the cops know it, he especially knows it. While exterminating the horde he comes across a frightened human named Sam Winchester. This is his story. (Fic is mostly Sams point of view running through his life and how he meets luce.)</p><p>Authors note: I've never actually done something of this sort before but I'm going to try and write a fiction based around my home town to give it more reality and a firmer background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen King

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a co brainstormed thing from my facebook friend princedante98.

Sam rolled over in his bed pulling the blankets over his head and groaned both frustrated and dismayed. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." His alarm blared over and over, it was 10 till 7 and the first rays of the morning light were trying to force their way through his dark velvety curtains. They were simple, black and heavy; quiet astute in keeping out light and that was just as he preferred it. Sam had never been a morning person. "BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." He knew it wasn’t going to stop until he hit the button, but at the same time he was debating ignoring it none the less. It was really warm under his mound of blankets, and the room around him with its poor insolation and non to shabbily sealed window and door panes was blistering cold. "Fuck!" He swore tiredly and rolled over in his non to squishy air mattress before thrusting his arm out and slamming it on the loud annoyance bashing the button well into the machine with a satisfying thud thus cutting off the irritating alarm. "Ugh..." Sam groaned and slowly sat up like a member of the walking dead, his arms shifting so that the blankets would follow keeping him in a well cocooned almost mummified state. He was a Sam burrito. The thought made him laugh to himself as he looked around the room. The same old as usual, he wasn’t expecting any sort of change, after all, he lived alone.  
He slowly made his way off the mattress and to the bathroom and started up a hot steaming shower. He stripped the blankets and let them fall to the floor his boxers soon to follow. He glanced into the mirror as it started to fog and scratched the stubble on his face. It was about time he would have to shave it and seeing that he didn’t over sleep this morning, for like the first time in forever, he grabbed the razor and covered his face in shaving cream and once finished promptly stepped into the shower. The water warmed him quickly and thoroughly and because he was so hesitant to get out, almost made him late for his morning classes at University of Washington: Tacoma.  
____________________________________________________________________________ 

Sam entered the class room in a hurried but orderly manor and quickly made his way to the middle where he normally sat. Not to far forward not to far back. He tried to make himself seem like the relaxed one who actually paid attention but didn’t try to hard and easily blended in. He leaned back in his seat and pulled out his book and note books from his messenger bag and started to prepare for the lesson. If there was one thing he prided himself during class, it was his outstanding note taking skills. When ever finals or mid terms came around he simply had to page open his notebook and skim over what was taught. Sam was often the one who could be found still in bed or at the pizza joint come breaks or on in class individual study days. He was a straight B+ student. He could strive for the A, but he figured if it was meant to be it would happen already. He was like what, a few percent away from having a A?  
Between his classes he met up with his friend Ash down in the commons and headed over to the campus computer labs to play a few games of Combat Arms or Mech Warrior online. Ash was a computer expert, actually "genius" would fit him better Sam thought. He smiled as he walked across the campus with his friend.  
"So Ash, how's your degree going? Is the teacher still giving you trouble?" Sam inferred with the upmost interest. Not to long ago when the term started he had found it funny when Ash would get riled up and rant about how Crowley wouldn’t believe that it was actually him doing his work. Apparently his redneck get up and southern draw caused people around here to write him off as some kind of moron as Ash would put it.  
"Awh, nawh. Not a single bit anymore!" Ash shoved his hands into his jean pockets shifting his bag on his shoulders out of the way to do so. "That damn biggot swallowed his words and looked like he had seen the devil or some shit after I showed him exactly how I did everything and explained it to him. Fuck man! I should be the one teaching that class! Crowley acts like he ain't never seen half the stuff in there."  
Sam chuckled. He always enjoyed Ash's company. "Well maybe once you graduate you should apply to the dean for his job?"  
Ash stopped and looked at him with such a face that Sam was unable to keep himself together. "Aw hell nawh! I'm going for the big leagues Sammy boy, I'll be so rich ill be able to get myself some upgrades for my rigg and afford to pay for a new one for everyone else in my family. I'll be living it large!" He beamed a bit cocky and over all sure of himself.  
"Hey hey! Well, with your skill, who knows. I don’t doubt you."  
"Damn straight."  
Sam gave Ash a shove in the shoulder and grinned back at him. The two enjoyed each others company for the length of their in between class break before both going on with their days. Sam had just one more class to finish before he would get out at 6 and have to catch the bus up towards sixth avenue and get some food before his shift at O'Malleys Irish Pub come 8. That class was for the minor degree he was also working for in forensic anthropology. At the bar however He worked nightshift till the bar's closing at 2:00am as a waiter bringing out food from the cooks to the many patrons who frequented the establishment. Sixth Ave was a long line of bars and pubs, one after the other, there was a lot of competition between them all but over all if Sam had to pick any one of them his workplace would definitely be his top choice for a night out. That is if he didn’t work himself so much. The only real time he could take off was during school holidays or in between terms break.  
When class was finally over and he made it to the bus station on 10th and commerce he was relieved but winded. He spent a deal of his extra time talking to Meg which resulted in a straight run up three or four hilled streets to get to his bus stop. Standing next to the sign to the bus he needed to catch was a man he found to be quiet odd and almost eerie. Swallowing thickly he convinced himself that who ever this man was, it was of no importance to him currently, and that seeing when the next bus to get him to his job was what really mattered. After all he had only gotten this job a month and a half ago, he had to make a good impression and being tardy would not help. Christmas was around the corner and he had to get gifts to send his Uncle bobby, and his friends Dean, Meg, and Ash.  
More specifically he had to get some beers and a gift for Dean, because it was around this time, just two days before Christmas that his father Jhon had died in a mysterious death back in their sophomore year of high school. It had became a mourning tradition for Sam to comfort Dean with a couple of six packs and some old school rock tapes. Back when it happened, Dean was beyond a mess. It was the only time he had ever seen his friend weep in such a manor. What really struck him as odd about Johns death however was that when authorities found him he was drained of all blood. Thinking about this Sam sighed and looked down closing his eyes. His mother was said to have met a similar fate not long after he was born or so his uncle bobby had told him; That’s why he also had to make sure he got Bobby a gift as well since the man took custody and raised him after the death.  
Sam ever since hearing of the specifics of his mothers death was always curious as to what could have caused it but happened to be to afraid to ponder what the truth could have been. After Deans father died he was still afraid, but seeing Dean so broken like that lit a spark inside him and gave him a determination to figure out what had gone on. No actually, What has been going on. Sam was quick to learn from investigation that through the past few decades that deaths of the sort were growing in number, continuously leaving police baffled.  
Interrupting Sam from his thoughts however was the man also standing at the bus stop. "Excuse me, you’ve been standing there looking like a idiot for the past 10 minutes and the bus is on its way, either move and go on your way or move so when the bus pulls up we can both get on. I have got places to go, people to meet, schedules to keep, and deals to make. Time is money."  
Sam swallowed nervously and looked away, "Y-yeah sorry." and stepped aside. The bus got there moments later, Sam was taking bus one. After the people who were getting off got off and the rather insulting man got on Sam walked up on the bus and paid his ride fee of $2.00 and took a seat far in the back.  
When he finally got to work he was about 15 minutes early and he considered going up the block to one of the other bars and getting a quick snack. He shook his head and quickly tossed that idea however because he didn’t want to take chance of being late, even if by a minute. He tried to be punctual. He hurried into O'Maileys Irish pub and went straight to the back grabbing his apron and tying his hair back. He grabbed his note pad from the pocket and pen and went out to wait people who came in menus in hand for those patrons who wanted something to eat with their booze. It was a long shift, 8-2am, final rounds and closing, but it paid alright about 10.00$ an hour, just a little more than the local minimum wage and Sam found he could live with that. Of course he didn’t plan to make this a permeant job, it was merely for the time. His dream job would be working in a court room on a important case, or out on the field with the police solving a crime. It was thoughts like these that gave him the motivation to finish his shift despite the growing tiredness, people yelling at him, occasionally getting rowdy, or flirting with him. Closing time came quickly and he didn’t waste a moment to clock out and get ready for his walk back down the Ave to meet dean.  
Outside the bar was a chilly early morning frost and the air was cold enough that he could see each and every breath. It was of course dark, but tonight was cloudy so it was all the more so. As he walked down the dimly lit Ave with the occasional blinking street light he got a tad feeling of the jeepers creeperes and picked up his pace. This was the only thing he didn’t like too much about his days. It always felt spooky walking out at this hour, and he knew most of the drunks and druggies were just filing out for the night since all the other bars were also closing. It was during these walks he held his phone tight in pocket. His walk ended when he made it to the large city park named Wright. There he waited till Dean pulled up in his pickup and was ready to take him home. He was worried about Dean as of late, just a little more than usual. He knew that the workers at his job, Dean included were on the edge of being ready to strike, and from the city news knew that things were only getting worse. He hoped dearly that it wouldn’t become like the last time this happened. He didn’t want Dean to loose his job or worse get badly hurt from the riots brought with the strike at the port.  
Thinking these things made Sam uneasy, of course, there were a lot of other contributing factors to it this night. He thought he heard footsteps and quickly looked towards where he heard them coming from. He saw nothing. Then he heard a crush of some leaves behind him. He jumped and also looked. By the time Deans large Chevy truck pulled up to the street in front of him, he was beyond paranoid. He quickly went up to the vehicle's passenger door and hopped in.  
"Hey Dean." Sam said out of habit.  
"Sam, Always nice to see you here in one piece; You alright?" Dean asked concern in his voice, "You look spooked.".  
Sam sat straight in the truck and adjusted the vents to where they would blow heat on him then reached over to the console and turned it too feet and hands. "Yeah, I am, I just kept swearing I heard things. You know." Sam shrugged preferring not to think of his wait too much. The hot air blowing on upon him felt heavenly after waiting outside in what he would guess to be near thirty degree weather.  
Dean paused looking at Sam before shifting in his seat and continuing to drive. He normally drove Sam home because it was in the way of where he also picked up some coffee in the morning and one of his co-workers. "I really hope it was just you being paranoid Sam. The news has been reporting more mysterious disappearances lately. There's been about three this past two weeks. It worries me you being out this late alone."  
Sam nods in agreement, "Yeah I understand Dean, your like my brother after all. Personally I feel the same way about what's going on at the port."  
Dean looked at him a mix of apologetic and grim, "Yeah Sam, but there's not too much that can be done. Were all fed up with how the bosses are over working us and not giving us enough compensation for the later hours they expect out of us. Just because the port gets busier doesn’t mean we can always keep up. Of course, with us striking that’s not going to be a problem. Businesses are probably going to send their stuff to another port if they can help it."  
Sam looked at dean with a frustrated look, "But dean what if it turns out like the strike in 1934 and the whole bloody Thursday!? I mean people lost their lives man!"  
Dean grit his teeth and took a deep breath as he stared down the road as he drove not looking at Sam. " I'm sorry, but that’s still no reason for us to put up with this, besides, we've made alternative plans if the bosses aren't smart enough to settle with something before it gets to that point. I'll be alright Sam... Though I appreciate your concern." he says as they pull up to Sam's house.  
Sam nods and unbuckles before leaning over and giving dean a punch on the shoulder and a hug. "I'm holding you to that word. Thanks for the ride." Sam hops out of the truck and goes and lets himself into his house. Oddly though at this point he found himself wide awake. After Sam closed the door he could hear Deans engine rumble as he took off.  
He sighed and tossed his school bag to the ground by the door and took his hair out of its ponytail. He looked around his house a moment from where he stood took a deep breathe and clutched his phone in his pocket with one hand and turned before heading straight out the door. He didn’t want to retire to his lonesome just yet, and for some reason he just had the urge to do...Something, anything he wasn’t sure what. He just had this itch. He walked down the road figuring he would grab a few beers from the convince store and then head back. That'd do for well, something, he thought. About a block away from the 7 11 he swears he hears some one walking behind him, but following his previous experience that night he doesn’t look. The last thing he felt he needed was to be anymore paranoid than he was before. He ignored it. As he neared the light that radiated from the convenience store he felt something hit him upside the back of the head really hard and he blacked out falling heavily to the ground.  
When he finally came to his body felt like it was weighed down be a sack of stones and his head was spinning and dizzy. The room was dark and barely lit and as far as he could see there were no windows. His heart started to race which only made him feel worse and he struggled to move only to find that he his bound to where he sat in the room. He swallowed thickly and called out. "F-Fuck, some body help!?" Silence, there was nothing and it was so loud that it made his ears ring. He groaned and became painfully aware of a searing throbbing pain in his neck. There was something crusty and dry on it and it sickened him. He yelled a few more times but after what seemed like a eternity went from yelling to mere whimpers. He had resigned himself that no one would come for him.  
He groaned and closed his eyes attempting to fade back out of consciousness into sleep if he could, but sleep didn’t grace him either. He wondered how long he had been there. He thought of how his friends would be worried, his uncle, and especially his best friend and practically brother Dean. He started to tear up at the thought that he may never see them again. He heard the sound of a knob twist and immediately looked up, attempting to wipe his tears on his shoulder not wanting to show what ever fucker who brought him here weakness. He saw the thin curved silhouette of a womanly figure enter the room. His eyes widened. "S-stay back" He tried to sound out as strong and threatening as he could. "If you don’t I'll..."  
He gets cut off as the figure swoops in front of him and catches his jaw between her fingers. "You'll what~" She purred voice like velvet laced with a thick accent that Sam couldn’t identify, "I don’t think you'll do anything, because mommy has you just as she and her sisters want you, all ready for us to just swallow you up.".  
Sam felt like throwing up, "Why, what could I possibly have that you want!?" He bellowed out.  
The woman chuckles and her hand traces around to the back of Sam's scalp and her fingers tangle into his hair as she yanks his head back exposing his neck. She licks over the dry crusted blood that’s down his jugular and hisses softly, "Your blood human.".  
His eyes widen. "What kind of mad person are you, you... you deranged bitch."  
She grew angry and yanked his hair, it felt like she was going to rip it straight from the scalp. "Watch your tonged human, your in no place to insult me."  
He groaned and near screamed as he felt two points press against his flesh. He was frantically trying to understand what was going on. Why was she calling him human? What's against his neck, why is he getting such a frightened boner? the woman situated so she was sitting in his lap, Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes wishing it was all just some bad dream, secretly hoping that he was at his home under his many blankets and safe. He felt the points break skin and they slid into his neck, fangs. His eyes opened instantly and a single word escaped his mouth in a half moan from the feeling of his blood suddenly racing to the exit wounds and his body heating up. "Vampire."  
Gunshots, he heard gunshots and a loud thud, then screams and yells of both fear and anger. The woman on his lap lips pressed against his neck quickly pulled away causing her fangs to practically rip out and Sam to yell out in pain, "FUCK! Ouch god dammit!"  
Then it quickly grew quiet. Despite the fact that he was human he could still smell the sickening iron scent of blood, and he knew with how strong it was it was not just his own. He felt bile rise at the back of his throat. The woman quickly got off him and took a defensive stance and a man whose skin was pale as slate and hair that blended into the darkness stood in the door way, his red eyes staring straight through the woman and what felt like into Sam's soul. The man snarled. "Vampire filth, Damned creations." The man makes quick work of the female vampire not only stabbing a stake into her heart but ripping her head off with his bare hands. Sam struggles frantically as the monster approaches him. He gently places his hand against his cheek and gives it a beyond gentle stroke. "Human, you're safe, rest... God has sent your salvation." Sam felt his head fog up, and was quick to pass into the bliss of unconsciousness.  
As he finally came to he felt a soft bed underneath him and sheets so silky that he knew they were not possibly his own. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around in a daze. He felt alright, actually, empowered was a better fitting word for it. He was far from understanding. "H-hello?" He called out cautiously faintly remembering what happened prior. A few moments later the mysterious figure who slayed the vampires who had hem held hostage appeared next to him his weight causing part of the bed to sink down, as the man gently placed a kiss on his forehead and brushed his bangs out of his face.  
"How do you feel?"  
Sam blushed deeply and felt a odd warmth in his chest. "I feel alright, strong... What happened to me?"  
The man shook his head. "You died, sort of, I am sorry."  
Sam quickly sat up in the bed freaked out, "No! I cant be dead, I'm right here!" he exclaimed.  
The man nodded. "Yes, you are, I saved you." He gently placed his hand on the bandages on Sam's neck. He shivered and the man looked at him forlorn. "You wouldn’t have survived other wise, so I gave you my blood, You are now as I, as them, but better, perfect. You are a perfect vampire."  
Sam looked at him disbelieving, "What do you mean by perfect?"  
You are a first generation vampire, closest to my kin, unlike those that attacked you; You will not experience extreme thirst from not feeding, or blood rage from having fed just fed. You will have more strength, more control, greater intelligence. You are the ideal predator."  
Sam started to hyperventilate. "N-no!" He squeaked breathlessly."I don’t want to be a monster like that!" The other man quickly pulled him close and hugged him tight brushing his hands through his hair in a comforting gesture.  
"Your not going to be a monster because I created you, and I will take care of you, I wont let you become like that. Give it a few days, maybe weeks, youll be just like your old self but better Sam." .  
Sam gasps and looks at him surprised, "How do you know my name?"  
The man shook his head. "Yes it seems I have you at a disadvantage, so I shall tell you my name as well. I am Lucifer, the original fallen angel. The creator of all vampire kind. Sadly when I did it, I was too lonesome to realize that the further they would eventually deviate from my initial creation, the more broods and generations there would soon become, the more beastly and not of this world or deserving of the creators light they would be come. But as I said, you need not worry about that. Anyways, I found your name by examining the belongings in your wallet.".  
Sam looked at him and nodded as he processed it all. "Alright, I think im understanding you. So... Why did you save me?"  
Lucifer gently cradled his chin and tilted Sams head up so he looked the other in the eyes. "Because I saw something in you that gave me hope, a certain innocence and a near pure heart. Because you looked so helpless and small, like a injured animal or a flightless bird. I could not turn away from you especially after seeing what that witch had done to you. So after I had disposed of that house full of bloody filth and scum I gently carried you back here. Though if I am remaining truthful with you it was also for another reason as well Sam.".  
Sam looked at him listening and carefully thinking out all of what Lucifer had said. He shifted in Lucifer's grasp so he could wrap his arms around him as well. He whispered softly into the immortals ear. "And what is that reason Luce?"  
Lucifer took a deep breathe and pulled away just enough to look at Sam before kissing him gently on the lips, fluttery soft and a little unsure. Sam knew that if he truly detested it he could push the other away but he didn’t. "Because I am lonely Sammy. I've lived thousands of years since my children's fall from grace, and since then I have been alone. I couldn’t help myself, and I wanted you. I didn’t want to have to face things on my own anymore. I was hoping I could convince you to stay with me.".  
Looking at Lucifer with disbelief Sam kissed him back prior to nuzzling his neck. "You don’t have to convince me, I wont leave you, you don’t have to worry about that Lucifer, you saved me and I will always be grateful for that and well..." Sam pauses. "Your not the only one whose alone. I mean I have family and friends, but I've lived alone since I met adult hood, actually, when I was grabbed by those vampires I was out on a walk because I felt restless. I didn’t want to retire to my empty home." Sam pulls Luce close and he feels his long still heart skip a beat. "I promise I will remain with you if you both allow me to continue my life as is, and you promise that if I do turn like that, even though you say I cant, that you will make my death quick. I don’t want to be like those things Luce. I never want to subject anyone especially anyone close to me to the same terror I faced just the night before... I think, No I know, that deans dad and my mother were killed by those monsters now."  
Lucifer pulled him down to the bed and held him close snuggling him close and embracing his warmth. "I think if you keep that up I may wind up falling in love with you Sam."  
Sam blushed deeply and closed his eyes feeling content in the others hold. "And I you."  
The two remained in each others embrace for around a hour or so before Lucifer started idly kissing the underside of Sam's jaw. He groaned pleased and rolled onto his back pulling with him. Lucifer climbed atop of Sam and straddled his waist with his knees and started kissing him deeply his hands sliding under his shirt as he played with his chest. Sam moaned into the kiss and arched at his touches. "Luce" He called out softly.  
He broke the kiss and looked to Sam's eyes. "Yes?"  
Sam pulled him close in a tight embrace. "As much as I want you I don’t want to take things to quickly.  
Luce nods in understanding and hugs him tight and close. "Alright, well wait, I don’t want to make you do anything until your ready."  
Sam kisses him deeply and smiles. "Thanks Luce... for, well everything."  
Luce slips off of him and returns back to where he was next to him. "Id do it a million times over if I had to."


End file.
